deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moltres vs Entei
Moltres vs Entei is a fan made death battle featuring Entei and Moltres from the video game, manga, and anime series Pokemon. Description Fire vs Fire, Legend vs Legend, Pokemon vs Pokemon. Will the Volcano pokemon or the Flame Pokemon prevail in this Gen 1 vs Gen 2 battle? Opening Wiz: When it comes to Pokemon, people often wonder which one is truly the best choice, and Legendary Pokemon are no exception. Boomstick: And I think the best choice- is fire! Wiz: Like Moltres, the Flame Pokemon! Boomstick: And Entei, the uhh.. fire.. dog. Wiz: Volcano Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Moltres Cue "Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen OST - Victory Road" Wiz: Long ago, legends began of a pokemon that would come forth, every year turning winter into spring, bright enough to light the night sky. Boomstick: Around here we call that nature, but in the world of pokemon, it is Moltres. Wiz: Moltres' flame is said to inspire those around it, which is why it's the flame of Moltres that they carry on their torches while running to the Pokemon League. Boomstick: On top of that, this bird has no problems in battle. It's fast enough to save Silver from being crushed by fallen rocks, powerful enough to tangle with Articuno and Zapdos Wiz: and destroying a giant aircraft in the process. Moltres is capable of destroying giant robots in one blast Boomstick: and bold enough to take on Rapidash and Gyarados... at the same time, only to be taken down by Aerodactyl afterwards. Wiz: But just because Moltres is tough, doesn't make it indestructible. Moltres has been captured before, in multiple canons. Boomstick: Some dick named Lawrence thought it would be a good idea to chase it out its home, blast it with some ice cannons, and lock it in a cage. Wiz: Throwing off the natural balance of the pokemon world and causing Lugia to conjure a storm. Boomstick: That'll teach em. Moltres' abilities are Pressure and Flame Body, Pressure makes its opponents tire out more quickly, and Flame Body can burn on contact. Wiz: Regardless of regular fire immunity. According to it's Pokedex entry, Moltres has the ability to control fire and heal itself in volcanoes. Cue "Pokemon Snap OST - Volcano" Boomstick: Moltres has a great movepool, let's get into it, shall we? We've got Ember, a laughably weak attack nobody uses, Fire Spin will surround and trap its enemies with a fiery vortex, Heat Wave and Flamethrower can burn its targets. Wiz: Well, those may not even be worth mentioning. Safeguard protects it from status problems, endure lets Moltres take one more hit, agility drastically increases its speed, and Roost recovers up to half its maximum HP instantly. Boomstick: Hurricane devastates Moltres' foes by wrapping them in an upward wind, possibly confusing them, Sky Attack charges energy and hits with a high-powered attack that can cause flinching, Air Slash makes a blade of air that slices the SKY! Wiz: Sunny Day makes the sun shine bright, Solar Beam fires a powerful blast of solar energy, and Ancient Power, where Moltres attacks with a prehistoric power, and may raise all its stats at once! Boomstick: Moltres' temper is hot, but does it have what it takes to put down the Volcano Pokemon? Moltres emerges from magma, spreading its wings and breathing fire into the air. Entei Cue "Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal OST - Pokemon Gym" Boomstick: In Spell of the Unown-''' Wiz: No, Boomstick. Entei wasn't actually in that movie. '''Boomstick: The hell he wasn't! Wiz: It's not a he, like most legendaries, Entei is genderless. Entei was an illusion created by the Unown, none of those events ACTUALLY happened. Boomstick: Well there's two hours of my life I won't get back. Wiz: But that's okay! We have plenty of other useable data on this particular Pokemon. For example, Entei embodies the passion of magma. It's said that every time a volcano is created, an Entei is born. Boomstick: How does that even work? Wiz: How does anything work in Pokemon, Boomstick? Entei is one of the three Pokemon who lived in the burned tower. Boomstick: Then some kid showed up, woke them up from their nap, and Entei went for a walk. Entei's got the stamina to run all day long, and when it barks, volcanoes erupt. Man, can you imagine if every time your dog barked it burned down your hometown? I'd get a cat. Cue "Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Ruins of Alph" Wiz: Entei is formidable in combat, able to hit Team Rocket from on top of a mountain, defeat a gym leader with the help of Raikou and Suicune and no trainer, smart enough to counter mean look with roar so it could escape. Boomstick: Entei permanently melted the Masked Man's moving Ice Sculptures, which repaired themselves after attacks from other pokemon and can even heal diseases and eliminate evil auras with its fire!? Okay, this doesn't make any sense! I'm done. Wiz: Hey! You sit back down, we've got to finish this. Boomstick: ugh.. fine. Wiz: Entei's abilities are Pressure, like Moltres, and Flash Fire, which boosts its power when hit by fire attacks-as well as grants total immunity to fire itself. Boomstick: Entei's got Ember, Flamethrower, and Fire Spin like its opponent, but Entei's also got Eruption, which attacks in an explosive fury, and is stronger when Entei's health is high. Sacred Fire can burn its enemies with mystical flames, Lava Plume blasts fire and lava all around Entei, and Fire Blast, where it unleashes an all-consuming fire at its enemies. Wiz: Entei can bite and stomp its foes, chase them away with Roar, and lower their defense with Leer. Swagger confuses its enemies but makes them stronger in the process, Extrasensory attacks with an unknown power that can lead to flinching, and it can calm its mind with Calm mind, giving it a boost to special attack and defense. Boomstick: Entei sets off volcanoes, races across the globe, and has a pretty sweet moustache, but is it hot enough to handle Moltres? Entei blasts a flamethrower at Team Rocket, launching them high into the sky where they disappear from sight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Entei runs along the base of a volcano at high speeds. The legendary pokemon jumps high up onto a rock and roars loudly, lava suddenly spewing from the top of the volcano, raining down on the field. Suddenly a fiery glow emerges, revealing itself to be Moltres. Cue "Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver OST - Rival Battle!" Moltres flaps its wings, flying over to contront Entei. Moltres hovers in the air as it and Entei stare each other down. FIGHT! Entei runs toward Moltres and leaps into the air, using Bite to grab its foot. Moltres cries out and knocks Entei away with Wing Attack. Moltres and Entei fire Flamethrowers at each other, Moltres' flames begin to overpower Entei's as Flash Fire activates, intensifying Entei's flames. After it calms its mind, Entei's flamethrower consumes Moltres' blast but Moltres dodges the incoming blaze with Agility. Moltres begins to fly off before Entei locks onto Moltres, slamming the bird down to the ground with Extrasensory. Entei lunges at the fallen bird, Moltres tries to fend Entei off with Heat Wave, but Flash Fire stops the attack. Entei uses Stomp on Moltres who again cries out. Entei tries to bite down with Fire Fang, but Moltres endures the attack. Moltres flaps its free wing violently, creating a Hurricane which knocks Entei off of it. Moltres quickly takes the high ground, using Roost to recover some of its dwindling health. Cue "Tekken 7 OST - Devil's Pit (Final Round)" Entei taunts its opponent with Swagger, but Moltres protects itself with Safeguard, massively raising its attack. The sunlight turns harsh as Moltres activates Sunny Day. Entei launches a Fire Blast that Moltres cancels out with Solar Beam. Entei narrowly dodges the blast of solar energy that leaves massive trenches throughout the landscape. Entei turns around, leaping up high and attempting to latch onto Moltres' neck with Fire Fang, but lets go quickly as it suffers a burn. Entei roars out and volcanoes violently erupt in the distance. Moltres tries to escape but Entei blocks it with Fire Spin and begins to charge Moltres again. Cue "Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver OST - Champion Battle" Entei releases a Lava Plume as it leaps through the fiery vortex, Suddenly the flames and lava wrap tightly to Moltres' feathers as Moltres took control of Entei's fire, burning Moltres' wounds and making them vanish. Entei grabs onto Moltres with Bite, holding on tightly. Moltres sends Entei flying back with a burst of prehistoric energy from AncientPower, Moltres' stats increase. Entei roars out again in pain, looking tired as Moltres begins to flap its wings, hurling Entei into the air with Hurricane and cuts Entei slightly with an Air Slash. Entei launches a powerful Sacred Fire at Moltres, who has begun to glow. Cue "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky OST - Power of Darkness" Moltres takes control of Entei's Sacred Fire, rerouting it to follow behind it. Entei tumbles and spins as it's falling. Moltres closes in on its foe, unleashing a Sky Attack as it passes through Entei's stomach beak first, and out of its back. Entei's Sacred Fire follow behind Moltres, exploding as it enters the body of the Pokemon who had fired it. Volcanoes erupt all over the world as Entei releases its last Roar. Entei's upper half crashes into the ground before its lower half slams several hundred yards away from it. Moltres lands next to Entei's corpse and starts pecking at its eye. KO! Outcome Cue "Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green OST - Indigo Plateau" Boomstick: Alfred Hitchcock would be proud! Wiz: While Entei had more health, speed, and attack power, Moltres completely swept every other category and could outmaneuver Entei with its flight. Boomstick: While Entei's Flash Fire was enough to cancel out Moltres' heat, Moltres has a lot more in its movepool going for it. Wiz: And Moltres can control fire, turning Entei's attacks against it. Moves like Mirror Coat do similar things, and Flash Fire offers no help against that.. and the Pokedex entries on Moltres suggests many of Entei's attacks could actually HEAL Moltres. Boomstick: Or Moltres could just heal itself with Roost. AncientPower is a rock type move, super effective on Entei, and Safeguard prevented Moltres from being burned or confused itself. Wiz: Moltres has several Flying type moves to combat Entei, while Entei's options are well... pretty limited. Boomstick: Looks like Entei barked up the wrong tree. Wiz: The winner is Moltres! Moltres Advantages/Disadvantages *+Flight and Maneuverability *+More versatile attack options *+More durable and has healing options *+Can use Entei's attacks against it *+Has a Super-Effective move *-Fire Attacks fail against Entei *-Slower *-Less "Firepower" Entei Advantages/Disadvantages *+More hit points *+Faster *+More powerful attacks *+Immune to Moltres' fire attacks *-Lacks Moltres' maneuverability *-Less versatile *-Less durability and lack of healing options *-Attacks can be used against it *-Nothing to counter AncientPower Poll Who are you rooting for? Moltres Entei Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No I'm not sure Category:Lnsanitation Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016